Expect The Worst (Sequel to Everafter Highschool)
by Juliette Grimm
Summary: Everything has calmed down and Sabrina's life is good she's dating Puck and is happy. Then one day a guy with blonde hair and orange eyes show up at her door and is welcomed in (who isn't) but this guy and Sabrina have intertwined fates and an expected relationship. Then sent off to Eglea a mission arises and Sabrina's love and life is at jeopardy. Sequel to Everafter HighSchool.
1. Prolouge

**Everafter High School Sequel**

Prologue:

One year since I died and Came back to life. And finally everything is calming down.

Then one day a guy shows up on our front door.

I think I want to die again.

He has blonde hair, orange eyes and is looking at me like a piece of meat.

That piece of meat is disgusted.

That piece of meat's fairy boyfriend is looking at the guy like he wants to kill him.

I repeat, I think I want to die again.

The piece of meats little sister comes out and says 'Hi' to the guy like they are old friends.

The piece of meat's grandmother treats him the same.

The piece of meat wants to stomp up to her room.

The piece of meat can't.


	2. Begaining

**Hi! I know the Prologue was confusing and I hope this chapter clears it up. **

**ONLY DISCLAMMER *I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM MB DOES***

**It starts at when this guy first arrives**

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Why, do you ask, am I always the one who opens the door and faces trouble at odd hours?

Because no one else will get up, they're too lazy. That's why.

It's happened again. A knock on the door at 3:30 in the afternoon that will change our lives forever, oddly enough (sarcasm) I had to answer the door.

I got up. I was wearing a blue T-shirt, jean short shorts and red converse. My hair is in trailer-hair at the top of my head. I went to work on the locks, after years of practice it became easier to do, and I flung open the door and leaned on the door frame and said, cheekily,

"Is a dragon outside our house or is Baba Yaga going to accuse me of stealing Merlin's Wand again?" I was annoyed and with my luck it's probably a human and I'll have to dust them. But one look at our visitor and I knew he wasn't.

His hair was blonde, his eyes a mixture of orange and yellow and he wasn't pale but wasn't tanned either. He had muscle and was looking at me like a piece of meat.

It's disgusting. Puck comes in and growls, yes we are still dating and yes I still wake up with pranks although they have become a little less focused on scaring me and a little more bent on enraging me, pushes me behind him and looks this guy up and down, as if he is deciding what his weaknesses are. I roll my eyes and come back out.

"Hello." I say, "How may we help you?"

Just then Daphne comes in, her 12 year old figure is at my waist. I'm 17 now. "ANDREW!" She screeches. "HI!"

This guy, 'Andrew' smiles at me and talks to Daphne for a second. I share a 'What the heck!' look with Puck and he arches an eyebrow. Granny Relda comes in then, her dish towel in her hands and she smiles (although for once it doesn't reach her eyes.) and says,

"Andrew!"

I want to bolt up to my room. But Puck has a strong grip on my arm and I can't. Granny ushers Andrew into the living room and I sit down and grab my homework. I feel everyone's eyes on me.

"We have a guest Sabrina."

"You are going to invite him to live here and I'm going to think he is untrustworthy. We've went through this before and I really have to finish this homework. Puck what did you get for question 3?" I said nonchalantly.

"Sabrina he is not living with us. This is Prince Andrew of Eglea he is your betrothed."

I froze in the middle of writing down an answer. "If you don't want me to through a tantrum and I will, I suggest you tell me you are joking right now."

Granny sadly shakes her head, "No we are not joking."

My breath becomes labored as I pace up and down the room. Then I can't take it anymore and I grab my jack-knife and flicked it open.

"Some family you are!" I throw the knife and it's in the wall right above Andrew. "DAD AGREES TO THIS! MOM AGREES TO THIS! PUCK-" I slow down, "Puck do you agree to this?"

"Why would I agree to my girlfriend getting married with someone other than me?" He growls looking at Andrew as if he's the plague.

"Not your girlfriend anymore." Andrew mutters. I glare at him.

"Shut it!" I say.

"You are going to Myrn with Puck and Andrew. Puck as your guard. Listen. You can't be together anymore."

"YOU GUYS WORKED SO HARD FOR ME AND PUCK TO GET TOGETHER! NOW YOU ARE-tearing us apart." I say it in a whisper and Puck, rubs my back. "I don't cry, I won't cry." I chanted over and over.

"You cried that time the gossips spread rumors about you and Puck!" Daphne said. I glared at her.

"Then I let you tell them about the kiss and the future and I beat them all up! You made up Puckbrina and-Bella I need you." I said. Bella looked up from the wall where she was glaring at Andrew.

"Come here sweetie." She said. "You disgust me Prince. We all worked so hard to get them together."

I let her lead me upstairs. This has to be a dream. IT HAS TO! But I know it isn't. Bella sits me down on her bed and takes a tissue whipping away the lone tear crawling silently down my face.

"Listen. You. Love. Puck." I shook my head. What was she saying? "I know you don't think it but you do. All I'm going to do is help you pack and talk to you well I explain-as no one else bothered to. Prince Andrew of Eglea is dangerous. They are waging war on Ferry-Port Landing. The Grimm marries the Prince and it's over. No one agrees to it. But you are like a spy. OK! It'll be alright."

"But-but-fine." I knew there was no way to get out of this, I wasn't going to make Andrew's life easy, in fact it won't be anywhere near.

She puts all my books in one suite case, clothes in another and all my other things in another. I put on the one dress I own. It's top was black and long sleeved, the skirt was made out of tool and was high-wasted, it went to right above my knee. I pulled on skin coloured nylons, black flats and my hair in a ponytail. Bella added black mascara, black eyeliner and pink-tinted lip gloss. Bella put my hair into a loose side braid. I felt so wrong.

* * *

Bella pulled me downstairs, "NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO! I look like a Barbie doll!" She jerked me downstairs and I was forced to trot down. Puck and Andrew both looked at me, checking me out. I put my arms over my chest, uncomfortable.

"I'm so glad I got rid of that red dress. She would of made me wear it."

"That dress _was _something. Along with the top and shorts." Puck smirked. I glowered.

"What?" Andrew asked.

"He took all my clothes and gave me the worst possible outfits and then-never mind. The Amity Flame." I shook my head. I walked into the living room.

"You are leaving now." Canis said.

"WHAT!?"

"You're leaving _leibling_." Granny hugged me. "I love you. Here's a bag with your journal and another extra one. Some select books from the library and a watch that won't feed your addiction. It's called a Witches Glass you can phone us just say 'The Grimms-Ferry-Port Landing'. Do it when you are alone though. Puck can be there."

"I love you Granny." I said sadly. "I love you all. Daph." Daphne ran into my arms and I hugged her. "I love you, I'll call."

"I love you too 'Brina."

I said goodbye to anyone before stepping into a pitch black Pegasus drawn carriage.

It all happened so fast and now I'm leaving.

Now I'm gone.

I can't believe I did it. I burst into sobs and felt one simple thing,

**Darkness**


	3. Personal Space Pentigon

**HI! This is a PUCKBRINA story, but if something happens with Andrew it is strictly for the story.**

Finally we reached Eglea the country that I will be queen of. Uhg. I hate this and somehow I know that Granny didn't send me with the purpose of marriage, but something else, something she couldn't tell me. Thank god Puck's here I think I might die alone.

I stepped out and Puck stood there beside me. He was supposed to be my guard for this...whatever it was.

"Your highness," I was surprised, the Trickster King NEVER (and I mean never) calls anyone a royal tittle unless its the royalty of Ferry-Port Landing. "I must talk to...The Queen of..um...Sneaks about _not running away_." I could hear the smile in his voice, "Believe me she will."

"Guard Goodfellow I am very aware of your previous relationship with my fiancé." I felt an arm slide around my waist and shrugged out of it, this Andrew guy is annoying.

"Andrew," I forced the next words out of my mouth, "why, would I want him when I could have you?"

"Correct dear, Goodfellow try something and I will send you back, after a whipping." I cringed and Puck lead me aside.

"I'm gonna KILL him." I hissed.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "Same, but get through it. It's-it's a mission Grimm."

"I knew it!" I practically screamed. Feeling very proud of myself.

"Shh!" Puck hushed. He looked at the bag Granny gave me, fished in it and grabbed the Witches Glass. "Put it on! Don't ever take it off. I have one too if you ever need me. I don't know much but-there's your fiancé never mind. L-love you."

I touched his face and thought of Bella's words. '_You. Love. Him.' _" I love you too." I whispered barley audible. I felt myself redden, embarrassed for voicing the thought out loud to...Fairyboy. Oh how times have changed. I shook my head nodded at Puck then turned beamed at Andrew and walk to him, even though I want to go the other way.

* * *

I finally took the time to look at my surroundings. Eglea was small, the whole thing a circle and in the middle a hill. Houses, farms and towns littered the flat beneath the him. The hill itself was littered with houses, the better ones by the top the weaker ones at the bottom. A marble pathway lead up and around to the top where the palace was. It was like a giant White House and behind it was the stables (which where on flat ground, in fact the whole back half of Eglea was the royal's property), the riding grounds and the gardens. It looked good.

I stared out at the country. If you took way the hill I could say it looked friendly, all different colours of bricks all like a old village. The sky was teal and the ocean around it was as well but it only stretched far enough before fog blocked my eye-sight.

A girl lead me inside and the grand foyer looked like Captain Von-Trappe's (The Sound Of Music), when we opened the door I saw marble stairs and two corridors on the right and left. Flowers lined the large walls which had a domed ceiling and pictures of knights and princesses waiting to be saved. I almost laughed, here I am, Princess and I have never been saved by a Prince, well unless you count a immature, fairy prince who has emotional problems and shoots glop grenades at me which I don't, I also don't plan on it.

A army of butlers, maids and many others line the walls, "Young Master." They chant, Andrew doesn't give them a glance. I almost punch him. Not almost actually I did. I was done playing loving fiancé, even if I did it for 3 minutes.

He holds his jaw and glares at me. "Say hello to your staff. " I say.

He smirks and walks slowly but calmly at me. Until I'm against the wall and he is against me. His hands on my hips he pulls me closer. Then whispers in my ear, "Why would I do that." At the closeness of him I shiver involuntarily,

"Because." I falter at the end. He leans in and as he speaks his lips brush against mine. I almost puke. I actually felt something coming up my throat.

"No." I twist my right leg around his and pull so I knock him down.

"Personal space pentagon!" I say. Then I motion to a maid to lead me to my room and I walk away.


	4. PINK PROBLEMS

The room-my room I guess. Is hexagon shape with a large bed that has a canopy over top and...PINK bed spread. In fact it's ALL PINK! The tile in the bathroom. THE WATER! The floors and the clothes-oh GOD NO! I ran to the closet door and found a bunch of frilly lacy pink BALL GOWNS!

I think I'm going to hyperventilate. In. Out. In. Out. I charge out the door. On the bed there's pink stuffed animals that make me want to barf. "PRINCE!" I scream and it echo's throughout the palace.

I ran down the hall and throw myself down the stairs (not litterley) and smash into a hard chest. I look up. Puck. Thank god.

"Puck IT'S PINK! All of my damn room is PINK!" Did you think he would show sympathy. No. Either did I. He burst out laughing.

"Sh-show me." He said though his laughter.

I lead him to my room and close my door. My pink door that is. Puck bursts into another round of laughter.

When he sobers up. He looks at me. And all the sudden I'm against the wall and Puck is kissing me. I reply back with as much force . But then there's a sudden knock at the door and we brake apart. I run into the bathroom and check myself. My lips are swollen but I manage to get that to calm down. I look fine. I re do my braid and change into some jeans and a t-shirt from my own bag. I looked good.

I walked out to find Puck gone and Prince Andrew in his place. With no shirt on. He saunters over to me and wraps and arm around my waist.

"Didn't I already tell you about my personal space pentagon." I drew out a very large pentagon around me with my figure in the air and then push him off of me.

"I'm your fiancé I don't count."

"You defiantly count." I snap. Andrew slides his arm around my waist and backs me up against the wall.

"I don't count dear. I plan to have some fun with you."

"And I plan for that to never happen. So we have an argument. My point is I hate you. I win. Bye Bye."

"Not gong to get rid of me that fast princess."

"Want to bet?" I arch an eyebrow.

"Sure." He smirks. That my friends is when I jump on him, knock him to the ground and slap him in the face.

"I. Freaking. Win. I want a new room that has NO PINK IN IT!"

"Whatever you say. Princess."

"Don't call me that."

"I'll do whatever I want to."

"Not with me you wont. I wear the pants you wear the dresses."

"OK. New room, new wardrobe no pink."

"Yes."

"One condition. I want you."

"Get this through your head Prince, Me and you. Not going to happen. Even if I were the only girl on earth and I had to choose between you and a hobo. I'd pick the hobo."

"Ouch. That hurt Prince-"

"Call me that and I will make sure you never see your crown again."

He smirked at me then left. This is all very overwhelming.

I tapped the Witches Glass and say, "The Grimms-Ferry-Port Landing." The watch face glimmered blue. All of the sudden I see Granny.

"Hello _leibling_." I hear and see Granny Relda. Daphne's face appear to.

"BRINA!" I hear.

"What's new Sabrina?" Granny Relda asks me.

"Other than the Prince being a tool um...nothing much." I respond.

"OK, Sabrina here is your mission. You have to get close to the prince to kill him and the monarchy. Then you have to find the plans for the war they are about to wage on us and stop it and tell us the plans. I love you. But I've got to go."

"Love you all."

"Oh and Sabrina to call another Witches Glass just say the first and last name of who you want to call and where they are. If you don't know where they are then it will give you a list of people. We all have Witches glasses now. Love you. Bye."

"Love you!" I call before it turns back into a clock.

I fall on the pink bed and close my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up I was no longer in a pink room.

Which caused me to jump up and down in joy.

Until Andrew walked in.

My good mood was out the door.

"Hello, Princess." He smiled at me. Before sarcasticly bowing.

"Hello, if you call me that ever again I'll punch you in the face, then make sure you can't reproduce." I said cheerfully.

"Well!" He said irritably.

"Yeah!" I said in my girlie-girl voice,"Leave!"

I turned him around and pushed him out the door. After slamming it loudly I took a chair from the checker board table and put it under the door knob, then locked it.

After that I turned towards my room and scanned it.

It didn't look like a Princesses room. Or a Queens. It looked like a kings. The colours were teal, aqua-marine, tangerine, turquoise and yellow. I flung open the closet doors and besides the few dresses at the back (none of them pink) it had my style of clothing.

I smiled. Tapped my Witches Glass and muttered "Puck."

His face appeared groggily. "Why'd you wake me up at 4:00 in the morning?" He complained.

"Puck it's 11:00am."

"Oh the change of the time zone must've got me jet legged."

"Puck it's a 1 hour difference."

"Oh."

"Come up and knock 6 times."

"Yes, my liege." He growled.

"Good. Good." I smiled sarcasticly at him before tapping the Witches Glass twice and ending the call.

I got up and pulled on some running shorts and a shirt. Slapped my hair into a ponytail and washed my face. Then I slipped on my Nike runners and turned to go downstairs to train.

Oh yeah...were not at home...damn.

I quickly changed my shirt and sat on the teal love seat with my Journal, writing down what had all happened.

_Hey,_

_Can you guess what happened? _

_You don't want to know._

_But of course you do. _

_Because right now you could be on some big case and some of this info might help you. So here it is..._

I was beginning to explain things when I heard 6 knocks on the door. I stood up and unlocked the door, this compared to Granny's door was easy and I did it in a matter of seconds.

Puck jumped in and I slammed the door behind me, re-locked it and put the chair under the knob.

"Morning Grimm."

"Hey Fairyboy."

"So down to business. You go into the bathroom and chat with Granny well I write in my Journal."

Puck...agreeing to work...no complaints. "Um...ok.." I said slowly. Walking out of the room eyeing him like he was a...a...a..I don't know I've seen to many weird things to have one as weird as the way I'm staring at him now.

So I called Granny and she said to research the castle and find some secret tunnels. "You could spy with them. Queen of Sneaks." She had said before they said their goodbyes.

I walked out of the bathroom. "Puck!"

He wasn't there, but his Journal was. This was a big deal. Puck _never _shows anyone his Journal. I grab it and flip it open.

Instead of words and just words there's drawn pictures and words. But they aren't random. They were of things that happened.

I noticed the very first one was of a giant, me, Puck and Daphne.

_Grimm, Marshmallow and me fought the Giant and saved the Old Lady and the Wolf. I knew we couldn't trust Jack The Giant Slayer. He's part of the Hand._

I flipped further through in amazement. One of handcuffed hands lying on a 'Hang In There' shirt.

Another of me falling from him at Fort Charming.

Yet another of the wedding. One of me talking to everyone at the Castle, taking charge.

The descriptions got more in detail as the book went on and Puck became more focused on one person. Me. The last one was on me when I was running through the Pink Room.

The description explained everything that had happened lately.

I slammed the book shut. Feeling a wave of guilt. I understand why he didn't want people looking at this. I got up and softly called, "Puck." I turned towards the closet and walked in.

"Fairy!" I called louder now.

"BOO!"

I yelped as I was thrown up in the air.

I landed on my feet and glared at Puck.

"UHG!" I screeched. Before pushing him to the ground.

He laughed and dived for my feet. I fell back, my elbow hitting hard surface that felt like a button. I turned as the sound of gears grinding together echoed and a door apeared. Carved on it was, _**'**__**GRIMM'**_


End file.
